


Trip

by gloamings



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't say I didn't warn you, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, PWP, Shameless Smut, but only kind of, mostly this is about sex, tony has a boss kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:31:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1335541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloamings/pseuds/gloamings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being in charge of an international -- and now intergalactic, she thought, as silly as it sounded -- company was leaving Pepper very little time for things that mattered. Like orgasms.</p>
<p>Takes place post-Avengers, pre-Iron Man 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trip

Pepper sighed as she closed out of yet another spreadsheet; this one had covered the figures of Stark Industries as a whole this quarter. The one before it had been last quarter’s figures… or had it been the summary of their nonprofit contributions? She couldn’t remember anymore.

It was verging on eleven at night, she realized all of a sudden. The nearly full moon shone through the tall glass windows of her office, casting a pale glow across the wooden floor where her desk light couldn’t reach. She had been there since eight that morning, checking and double-checking all sorts of documents and presentations, telling this associate to tell that consultant about this new potential client -- it was absolutely exhausting.

The rest of the week hadn’t been very different. Being in charge of an international -- and now intergalactic, she thought, as silly as it sounded -- company was leaving her very little time for things that mattered. Like orgasms.

It wasn’t strictly her fault that all she could think about was getting off. Tony had been gone for a week now, doing a press junket regarding the aftermath of New York and the sudden stardom of the Avengers. Normally, she’d be with him, making sure he didn’t reveal too much confidential information during the thousands of interviews he was doing. He had a habit of showing off, and the new angle of attention he was receiving wasn’t helping his already oversized ego. However, the ragtag bunch of superheroes had also left a trail of destruction in the form of endless paperwork. She had stayed behind to clean up the mess.

Every now and then, she would see pictures of him on the news. His smirk, his wink, his impossibly neat beard. The way his beard felt as it scratched against her inner thighs. Fuck. It was during those moments especially that she regretted staying behind. She knew that if she had accompanied him on this press tour across the country, they would be fucking in every hotel room, car, or coat check he could sneak them into.

Pepper glanced at the clock, which now read 11:07 PM. Her eyelids drooped as she thought about all the work she needed to finish tonight. Maybe she could just like down for a second on the couch… just a quick power nap and she’d be right back at it. The couch in her office had become her best friend ever since Tony had been gone. She spent increasingly more time at work than at home -- she missed having Tony to come home to, so she opted to stay at the office more often than not.

As Pepper slipped off her Manolo Blahniks and made her way across the office, her mind wandered to a particularly memorable night with Tony last week. He had come into her office in the middle of the day, and she had ridden him on this very sofa. He had the worst boss kink -- and not in the way most people would imagine. God did he love when she told him what to do, especially in bed. She sometimes wondered if that was the real reason he had made her CEO -- it wouldn’t have been the first time Tony let his libido guide an important decision.

The idea of a nap quickly leaving her mind, Pepper settled down on the couch for a slightly different relaxation technique. She hitched up her pencil skirt around her waist, pulled off her panties, and began to stroke herself lightly. Of course it would make more sense to just take the skirt off as well, but it was hotter to hike it up. It’s what Tony did every time he fucked her in her office -- which was very, very often, she realized.

Carefully, she moved to the end of the sof and perched herself on the wide arm. It was no Tony, but it would do for now. She began to rock back and forth slowly, one foot braced on the floor, and the other knee resting on the cushion. She allowed the soft velour to tickle against her thighs and sex, imagining Tony’s beard. The sofa was much softer than his scruff, but she wanted delicacy right now. After a few minutes, she started pressing herself more firmly to the sofa, dragging her lips back and forth. Every now and then she would arch her back and hold herself against the couch, feeling her pulse beat in her clit, but only briefly. She moaned.

She quickly undid the top two buttons of her shirt and found her nipple, dragging her nails along it until it was hard. She pinched and found herself bucking urgently at the sofa’s arm, her pace quickening, the delightful friction between her legs increasing. Bracing herself with her free hand, she started fucking the sofa in earnest, picturing Tony’s face, hearing his voice moan her name --

“Jesus, Pepper, you’re gonna have to stop before I bust a nut just standing here.”

Pepper nearly fell off the couch in shock. “Tony! What -- what are you -- ?” She hopped off the arm of the couch and stood up, pulling her skirt back down and turning to face him in the doorway.

Pepper watched as Tony gave her a sweeping look, from her ponytail, to her still open blouse, to the crumpled half-hiked skirt. He looked amazing -- still in a well-fitting suit from the last party of the night. He had loosened his tie, and she could see the tent in his suit pants already. How long had he been watching?

“Gig’s done early,” he stated with a smirk, licking his lips as he spoke. “Thought I’d surprise you. Though clearly,” he gestured towards her, taking a few steps forward, “the tables have been turned. Do you do this often?”

Pepper could see his eyes darkening with arousal and he sauntered closer to her. He pulled off his suit jacket and tossed it aside. She knew where this was going.

“Only when you’re not around,” she replied. She sat back down on the couch, pulled her skirt up a little, and spread her legs. She kept her eyes locked on Tony’s.

His eyes widened and he stopped, only a few feet away from her now. “I should go out of town more often.” He unbuttoned his sleeves and started rolling them up, eager to get his hands dirty.

Pepper smiled at him and hiked her skirt all the way up to her waist, leaving her lower half completely exposed to him. She started touching herself, gently at first, one finger stirring her clit. She could practically see the drool falling from Tony’s mouth.

“This is hot. Fuck,” Tony said through clenched teeth, unsure of whether to pounce on her or to let her continue uninterrupted -- it wasn’t often that Pepper pleasured herself for him, and especially not in her office.

Pepper had an idea. “Show me,” she said, and Tony didn’t need telling twice. He quickly unbuckled his pants and let them drop to the floor, not once taking his eyes off of Pepper’s center. A few more seconds and his cock was out, Tony with a hungry look in his eyes. He lunged forward.

Pepper tsked him. “No touching,” she said with a smile. “Well, not me at least.” She raised an eyebrow.

Clarity dawning on his face, Tony started stroking himself, pulling at the skin. He closed his eyes as he pumped his cock, slowly at first. He licked his lips again and looked back at Pepper, catching her eyes for a second before moving his gaze back to her pussy. A low moan escaped from his lips, enough to make Pepper sigh and slip a finger inside herself.

“Fuck, Pep, this is so hot,” he said, his pace increasing as Pepper started to fuck herself with her finger.

“You said that already,” she told him, grinning. She loved having control over him like this, and she knew he loved it too.

“Give me a break, you’re lucky I’m still verbal at th -- oh fuck,” he lost his train of thought as Pepper brought her hand from her pussy to her mouth and sucked her finger clean. She moaned slightly as she did it, knowing that it would give Tony an idea of what she’d rather be sucking.

She moved her hand back to her clit, rubbing hard and fast as she watched Tony jerk himself off. She could hear his ragged breathing as he got closer and closer to coming, but she had more in store for the night.

“Come here,” she said, and within seconds he was on top of her, his hands tangled in her hair and his mouth pressed roughly against her own. His kisses were eager and lusty, his beard scraping against her face in his urgency. She responded with vigor, biting his lip and dragging her tongue across it as she held it in her teeth. She dragged her nails down his back and found herself arching into him as he pressed himself against her center.

God it felt amazing, having his hardness slide back and forth against her pussy, but she had other plans. “Off,” she told him, and up he jumped. The hornier he was, the faster he complied with her demands -- she loved it.

She used this pause in the action to pull off her shirt and unhook her bra, choosing to leave her skirt around her waist. Tony quickly took the hint and followed suit, stripping off his dress shirt and kicking his boxers aside.

The dull light of the arc reactor shone on her topless body, and she took the pause in the action to fully appreciate how fucking beautiful Tony was. While countless women before her had surely been struck dumb by the sight of his rippling ab muscles or powerful arms, she was sure that none of them had been the target of this look of unadulterated desire that he was giving her now.

“Have a seat,” she said, patting the couch next to her, and he complied, taking the time to brush his hand along her torso as he sat down.

She leaned in to kiss him, starting more gently this time. She ran her hands through his hair as she kissed his mouth, his chin, his neck. He pushed her face back towards his lips, where he kissed her so hard their teeth collided, but it didn’t bother either of them. Tony had been gone for a week, and all that mattered to Pepper was tasting as much of him, as quickly as possible.

Tony’s hands went from her face to her breasts, where he pinched and pulled at her nipples until they were hard. Pepper sighed into his mouth, half-breaking their kiss, as he squeezed her, feeling the pleasure of it travel through her body and right between her legs. Without thinking, she began to rock her hips, her center now craving Tony’s attention.

Sure enough, Tony obliged. He brought one of his hands from her breasts to rest on her pussy, and quickly got to work. Tony’s fingers were as deft around her cunt has they were in the workshop; after months of practice, he had her down to a science. He spread her lips with two fingers as his middle digit flicked and pressed her clit, switching from light to hard pressure. Every so often, his hand moved down to her entrance to dip inside briefly, before returning to her clit.

“Oh, God, Tony,” she moaned against his face She thrust her hips against his hand, encouraging him to speed up and press harder; his delicate touch was maddening. Tony, unable to deny Pepper anything she wanted, indulged her by pressing into her so firmly she gasped.

Out of the corner of her eye, Pepper caught sight of Tony’s cock. Hard and glistening at the tip, it swayed as Tony thrusted at nothing in particular. She decided it was high time she returned the favor -- she wrapped her hand around his cock and started working her hand up and down the shaft slowly.

“Oh my god, Pep,” he moaned into her neck. He matched the rhythm of her hand with his hips, fucking her fist as he continued to play with her pussy. Pepper stopped only briefly enough to spit into her hand and start stroking his cock again, much more smoothly this time. The dirtier, the better, in their book.

His hand pressed into her sex, rubbing harder, which only made her quicken the speed with which she was stroking his cock. Their foreheads were pressed together, kissing long forgotten, each of their moans increasing the arousal of the other.

“Pep, I’m gonna come, fuck,” Tony managed to grunt out, and Pepper obligingly increased the speed with which she was pumping his cock. She was close, too, but she wanted him to come first. She moved her mouth next to his ear.

“Come for me, Tony,” she growled, her voice low and guttural. “You feel so fucking good. Come for me, baby.”

Tony lost it, coming all over his stomach as she continued to stroke him. Even as his orgasm coursed through his whole body, Tony never stopped rubbing her clit: one of the many reasons she loved him. 

Seeing his face as he came was all the fuel Pepper needed to push herself over the edge. It only took a few more deft movements and a dark and devious look from Tony before she was coming into his hand, her body shaking from the intensity of it.

“I’m glad you’re home.”

“I can see that.”

“Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first Pepperony fanfic! It took me long enough to finally start writing them. Apologies if the ending seems kind of shit compared to the rest of the fic -- why can't they just have sex indefinitely and forever??
> 
> xo Mary


End file.
